Memories
by Queen Magic
Summary: Dia yang selalu dirindukannya. Dia yang selalu diharapkan kehadirannya. Dia yang selalu diharapkan kembali, tapi tak kunjung kembali.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Rush, OOC dan segala ketidaksempurnaan yang lainnya.  
**

**Tidak suka jalan cerita? Silahkan pergi.  
**

* * *

"Sasuke itu orang yang kuat, Sakura-chan. Ia tidak mungkin tergoda oleh tawaran Orochimaru! Jadi, Sakura-chan tenang saja," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Ayo, makan ramenmu. Nanti jadi dingin dan tidak enak lagi!" Naruto mengambil sumpit yang terletak di sebelah mangkuk ramennya. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

"Tapi... bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Naruto?" ucap Sakura di tengah acara makan siang mereka.

"Aku akan mencegahnya pergi. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengikatnya ke kenop pintu kamar mandi kami, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terkikik. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

#

Malam telah tiba.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi secepat mungkin agar tidak ada keributan di desa.

Ia ingin cepat sampai ke tempat di mana orang-orang Orochimaru menunggunya.

Tapi...

Sasuke berhenti tepat di gerbang Konoha.

Seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Ia melihat rambut berwarna merah muda yang melambai saat orang itu berlari ke arahnya.

Bukannya cepat-cepat pergi, ia malah menunggu gadis itu sampai di depannya.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menangis di hadapannya.

Sungguh... ia tidak mau membuat siapapun menangis untuknya.

"J-Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun. Kumohon..." Gadis itu terduduk di hadapannya. Kepalanya menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi di antara helaian-helaian merah muda.

Sakura mendongak. Menatap butir hitam milik Sasuke.

"Kumohon..." Air mata mengalir dari dua sudut matanya.

Sasuke menatapnya.

Ia menggeleng.

"Aku harus pergi."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Bangunlah." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Memintanya untuk berdiri.

Sakura berdiri dalam tarikan Sasuke.

"Aku harus membalasnya. Ia membunuh seluruh keluargaku. Ia membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha. Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa."

Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ itu. Mata itu menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam.

Luka...

Luka yang tersembunyi dibalik kejamnya perasaan dendam.

"Aku bisa membantumu menghabisinya, Sasuke. Kumohon jangan pergi," isak Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng.

Ia mendongak. Menatap kelamnya langit malam.

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Terima kasih." Ia mendengar suara Sasuke di telinga kanannya.

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap...

#

"Jadi... kau melihatnya semalam, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Ia menyesal. Menyesal tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Sekarang giliranku yang berusaha membawanya kembali!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dibarengi dengan cengiran lebar pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

#

"Teme! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku dan Sakura-chan sendirian? Bagaimana dengan tim 7? Kami... kami bukan apa-apa tanpamu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto di seberangnya. Tersenyum sinis.

Mereka dipisahkan oleh air terjun.

Sasuke berada di atas patung leluhurnya. Uchiha Madara.

Sedangkan, Naruto berada di atas patung Hashirama Senju.

Pas sekali, bukan?

"Kembalilah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Apa karena dendam bodohmu itu? Lupakan dendammu itu, Sasuke! Aku tidak percaya kau termakan oleh omong kosong Orochimaru," teriak Naruto.

"Aku pergi bukan karena Orochimaru, jika kau mau tahu."

"Kembalilah, Sasuke! Atau... aku terpaksa menyerangmu!" Naruto menyiapkan jurus Kagebunshin-nya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi tandinganku."

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Sekarang, sekitar 50 Naruto berada di sana.

Tapi sayang, Sasuke tidak tertipu. Ia telah menandai Naruto yang asli sejak tadi.

"Chidori!"

Cahaya putih membungkus tempat itu sampai ke angkasa.

#

"Aku... gagal membawanya, Sakura-chan. Sekarang, malah aku yang terbaring di rumah sakit! Harusnya itu Teme, bukan aku!"

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ia mengusap pelan lengan Naruto yang dibalut perban.

"Tak apa. Kita akan membawanya kembali bersama-sama."

#

"Sakura."

Suara itu.

Dia...

Dia yang selalu dirindukannya.

Dia yang selalu diharapkan kehadirannya.

Dia yang selalu diharapkan kembali, tapi tak kunjung kembali.

"Sasuke." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai kepada Sasuke.

Ia mendongak. Menatap Sasuke di atas sana.

Sasuke berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Hakama-nya berkibar tertiup angin.

Orang itu... memang selalu menarik perhatian siapapun...

"Dobe."

Naruto yang berlari ke arah Sakura pun berhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Teme." Kali ini Naruto yang mendongak.

Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Di mana Kakashi?"

"Aku Yamato. Kakashi sedang berada di Rumah Sakit," ucap Yamato.

"Kami bertugas untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke." Kali ini, pemuda berambut _ebony_ yang angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kau yang menggantikanku?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa mengejek.

"Lemah."

Naruto geram.

Kali ini ia harus berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang.

"Pulanglah."

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Urusanku belum selesai. Kalian pergilah."

Kepulan asap muncul di kedua sisi Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Urusan kita belum selesai." Tiba-tiba sosok Orochimaru muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon, Sasuke. Pulanglah!" teriak Naruto.

Tapi...

Terlambat.

Sasuke telah pergi.

Lagi.

#

"Sakura-san. Anda diminta Hokage ke ruangannya." Sakura mengangguk pada kedua orang ANBU itu.

Untuk apa?

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah."

Sakura memutar kenop pintu. Ia mendorongnya perlahan agar cukup baginya untuk masuk.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sa –"

Kata-katanya menghilang ditelan udara.

Ia tercekat.

Tidak mungkin...

"–Sasuke."

Kakinya lemas.

Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Hokage. Menatapnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah suara keluar dari sana.

Iris _jade_-nya mengeluarkan _liquid _bening.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Ia segera menarik pintu itu untuk terbuka kembali dan menghilang dibaliknya.

"Sakura!" Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari ruangan itu.

Tidak.

Dia harus pergi.

Sakura terus berlari. Ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

Ia berlari sambil menangis.

Bahagia.

Gejolak emosi bergemuruh dalam dadanya.

Ia tertawa sambil menangis. Melepaskan segala beban di dalam hatinya.

Terus berlari.

Dan berhenti.

Berhenti tepat di depan kedai Ichiraku.

Sakura melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Ia pasti belum mendengar tentang hal ini.

"Sakura." Shikamaru memanggilnya.

Perhatian ketiga orang itu beralih pada Sakura.

Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Maaf, aku mengganggu." Sakura masuk ke dalam kedai. Menemui Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang khawatir. Sakura langsung tertawa dengan getir.

"Naruto, ayo ikut aku," ajak Sakura.

"Tunggu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menatap Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto bergantian. Keraguan memancar di kedua bola matanya.

"Ano... Eto..."

Mereka masih menunggu Sakura untuk bicara.

"Sa-Sasuke, Naruto. Sasuke di ruang Hokage."

Mulut Kiba terbuka.

Shikamaru membelalak.

Naruto tersedak kuah ramen.

"Apa?" Kiba mewakili ketiga orang itu untuk bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia yakin bahwa perkataannya tak perlu diulang lagi.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari. "Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kiba berkata pada Shikamaru, "kau yang bayar makanan Naruto."

.

Naruto terus berlari.

Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Rasanya... kedai Ichiraku begitu jauh, padahal mereka bukan berlari biasa. Mereka berlari melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk agar cepat sampai.

Ayo cepat, aku tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu si Teme. Akan ku hajar wajahnya yang sok keren itu karena sudah lama sekali tak melakukannya.

Ayo...

"Naruto, kita tidak boleh lewat jendela," ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

Kini mereka ada di gedung Hokage. Di depan mereka adalah punggung sang Hokage yang berada di balik kaca jendela.

Dan Naruto melihatnya! Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Hokage dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke, berharap ia akan melihatnya. Berhasil, Sasuke melihat Naruto.

Melihat pandangan Sasuke yang teralihkan. Tsunade segera mencari penyebabnya.

Itu dia! Naruto sedang melambai ke arah Sasuke. Tsunade segera saja memelototi Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto berhenti lalu memberikan cengiran lebar.

.

Pintu itu menjeblak terbuka.

"TEMEEEEEE!" Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke.

BUGGHHH

Sasuke terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Serangan Naruto barusan tak diduganya. Naruto tiba-tiba menghajar Sasuke saat ia berlari memasuki ruangan.

Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"Untuk apa itu, Dobe?"

"Untukmu! Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan! Untuk air mata Sakura yang keluar percuma karenamu!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto dan Sakura serempak memeluk Sasuke.

Tsunade melirik Kakashi yang berada di sebelahnya. Memberi tanda agar Kakashi ikut memeluk Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

Ia memeluk ketiga muridnya itu sekaligus.

.

"Nah, sudah cukup nostalgia-nya. Sekarang giliran aku yang bicara," ucap Tsunade.

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke berada di hadapan Tsunade sekarang. Mereka menunggu hukuman apa yang akan diterima Sasuke.

"Aku memanggil Sakura dan Naruto kemari hanya untuk memberitahu pada kalian bahwa Sasuke telah kembali," ucap Tsunade.

"Langsung saja. Nah, Sasuke. Aku senang kau kembali. Yah, semoga penduduk Konoha tidak melihatmu dengan sebelah mata. Maka, untuk mengembalikan namamu, aku akan mengusulkan kepada para dewan untuk memberimu hukuman Pelayanan Masyarakat." Tsunade menatap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sasuke.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Yah, kita berdoa saja agar usulku diterima."

"Hehehehe. Bagus sekali, Tsunade-baachan. Hei, Sasuke! Jika kau sudah resmi menerima hukuman itu, kau harus membantuku mencuci baju! Mengerti? Hehehehe," ucap Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu, Dobe," ucap Sasuke.

"Naruto baka," gumam Sakura.

"Aku akan meminta anggota ANBU untuk mengawasimu, Sasuke," ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade.

Kakashi mengangguk. Menyetujui keputusan sang Hokage kelima.

"Baiklah. Silahkan pergi kalian semua, aku harus menemui para tetua." Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya, mempersilahkan mereka semua pergi dari ruangannya.

.

Angin berhembus melewati tiga manusia yang berada di tempat itu.

Tempat mereka berlatih bersama ketika masih di akademi.

Semua anggotanya ada.

Komplit.

Ada si berisik dan bodoh. Tapi dia paling bersemangat di antara mereka. Cengirannya pun dapat menyaingi terang cahaya matahari.

Ada si _pinky._ Dia satu-satunya perempuan di dalam tim itu.

Dan...

Ada si _stoic_ di tengah-tengah mereka. Membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna.

"Hei, Teme. Kapan kau akan menerima hukumanmu itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar! Hehehe," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah... Sasuke. Aku senang kau kembali ke Konoha. Apa yang membuatmu kembali?" tanya Sakura.

"Itachi."

"Eh? Itachi?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Bukankah kau telah berhasil membunuhnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tapi, dia tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Dia anggota keluargaku yang paling kusayangi selain Kaa-san. Dia... membunuh klan Uchiha untuk menghindari kudeta antara klan Uchiha dengan Konoha," jelas Sasuke.

"Seharusnya dia membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha saat itu. Tapi, ia tidak membunuhku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Dia menyayangimu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sinar mentari telah menghilang dari bumi. Rembulan datang menyapa langit untuk menggantikannya.

#

"Apa kalian tidak bisa mencabut hukuman itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Apa ada cara lain?"

"Tidak ada."

#

"Sakura-chan, kau ditunggu oleh Hokage di ruangannya."

"Terima kasih, Lee!"

Sakura berlari dengan semangat ke kantor Hokage, berharap mendapatkan kabar baik dari sana.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuklah."

"Hokage-sama." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri tegak di depan meja Hokage.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak takut juga dipanggil ke ruangan Hokage. Ia takut jika kabar buruk yang akan didengarnya. Ia yakin Sasuke berada di sini juga untuk mendengarkan hasil diskusi Tsunade dengan para tetua.

"Sakura, Sasuke berada di sini untuk menerima hukumannya. Ia sudah mengetahui dengan persis hukuman yang akan dijalaninya. Aku mohon agar kau bersiap," uap Tsunade.

"Memang… apa hukuman Sasuke, Hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade menghela napas berat. Ia tak tega mengatakannya pada Sakura. Tapi, apa daya… memang itulah kenyataannya.

Sepahit apapun, harus diterima.

#

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari.

Air mata tak henti mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya.

Kali ini yang dirasakannya adalah sakit.

Sakit sekali.

Rasanya lebih baik mati daripada merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

"NARUTO!"

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri.

Naruto menghapus air mata Sakura yang tak mau berhenti turun dari kedua matanya.

"Na-Naruto… Sasuke… ia..."

"Ada apa dengan Teme, Sakura-chan?"

"Ia… dihukum mati."

Rasanya seperti ditusuk seribu pisau yang tepat mengenai jantung.

#

"Terima kasih, baa-san."

"Ayo, Sakura-chan."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas dari bunga yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama."

Orang-orang datang dan pergi menyapa Naruto. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mau ke mana perginya pasangan Uzumaki kita?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di atas anjingnya.

"Pemakaman," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Salam dariku untuknya."

"Baik."

.

"Ke sini, Sakura-chan."

Naruto membersihkan daun-daun yang jatuh di atas tumpukan tanah itu, lalu Sakura menaruh bunga di atasnya.

"Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura.

"Ya. Aku merindukanmu, Teme. Sayang sekali, saat kukira semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu. Kau malah…"

"—pergi," sambung Sakura.

"HEI, SASUKE! KAU MAU KE MANA?"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Mereka melihat Ino yang berlarian mengejar seorang anak berambut kuning cerah dengan mata hijau cemerlang.

"KAA-SAN!" ucap anak itu sambil berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Sasu-kun, kaa-san sudah bilang jangan ke sini. Kasihan bibi Ino harus mengejar-ngejarmu terus," ucap Sakura.

"Hei, Teme. Uzumaki Sasuke sudah berumur dua tahun," bisik Naruto pada batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto."

Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyusul Sakura yang pergi terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke kecil.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

****Entah apa yang membuat saya nge-publish fanfiksi bejat macam ini -_-

Saya tau ending-nya gaje, cerita-nya gaje, gak nyambung sama genre dan feel-nya gak kerasa.

Semoga para senpai tidak kecewa melihat fic canon (atau semi-canon?) dari saya T_T

**Untuk para pembaca yang tersesat ke sini, biarkan saya mengetahui segala unek-unek anda semua setelah membacanya.**

**Terima kasih.  
**


End file.
